


Secret Santa

by nchorsemama



Category: Rick Grimes - Fandom, Rickyl - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, New love, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchorsemama/pseuds/nchorsemama
Summary: Everyone in Alexandria was excited to be celebrating their first Christmas since the world went to shit. Everyone except Daryl that is. What did he have to be excited about? He'd never had christmas when he was a kid, santa never came to his house. So Rick sets out to change his mind and get him on board.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my go to story when I'm feeling blue. It just makes my heart so happy. Fluff, fluff and more fluff! lol Hope it fills your heart with happiness too.

Secret Santa

It was December 1st and everyone in Alexandria was getting excited for the Christmas season to begin. It would be the first one since the war had ended. Talk began on Thanksgiving as they all sat around the dinner table. They had celebrated in the Kingdom. All four communities had gathered there to enjoy the superb meal and give thanks that they had peace now and were all working together. For this first year of peace, they had decided that each community would host a holiday. The Kingdom had chosen Thanksgiving, the Hilltop would be hosting Christmas, the Sanctuary will be hosting New Years Eve/Day and Alexandria would host a huge 4th of July Picnic with food and games. Thanksgiving had been a huge success and everyone went home with plenty of food for those who had to stay behind to keep their communities safe. 

Rick kitchen wasn’t as full as it once was, with Maggie, Glenn, Enid, Carol and Eugene gone. Maggie and Glenn running the Hilltop with Jesus as their right hand man, Enid had decided to go with them, and Carol marrying Ezekiel to help him run the Kingdom with Jerry, and Eugene stayed at the Sanctuary to help Negan and Dwight. Oh, he still had Daryl as his right hand man and Michonne, Rosita, Sasha, Abe, Tara, and of course Carl and Judith. Morgan made his rounds with all the communities. If you add Tara’s girlfriend Denise and Aaron and Eric to the mix, he still had a large family right here in Alexandria.

“Oh! We need to put the names of everyone who wants to do Secret Santa in the hat and draw.” Tara said excitedly pulling Carl’s hat off and putting it on the table while Denise wrote the names of everyone who wanted to play secret Santa. There only two who didn’t play….one being Judith because she was just too young yet, and Daryl.

“Daryl? You don’t want to play secret Santa?” Tara asked him.

“I don’t even know what the hell you’re talking about so….no.” He said grabbing a banana nut muffin off the platter to eat with his coffee while he waited for Rick to tell him what they would be doing today. He hoped they would hurry up with this Christmas nonsense, so he could go to work. Had never had a Christmas in his 42 years and didn’t see any sense in starting now.

“Daryl it was a Christmas tradition in our house. You draw a name out of the hat and during the month of December you give small gifts to the person who’s name you picked without them knowing it’s from you all the way up until Christmas.” Tara explained. Daryl just looked at her like she was speaking another language.

“We still going to the Hilltop today?” Daryl asked Rick.

“Yes.” He answered him shocked at his behavior.

“Alright I’ll get the truck ready while you do your Santa thing.” He said waving his hand in all of their direction dismissing it. With that Daryl left.

“What a Grinch!” Michonne said. But Rick didn’t even hear her, he was still wondering why Daryl didn’t want to join in for the Christmas activities planned. They were no longer at war and this would be the first Christmas since the world went to shit that they could actually celebrate. Everyone was excited and looking forward to it. Except Daryl.

Rick picked a name from the hat. He got Denise. He smiled, happy with being her secret Santa. After all she’d saved his life during the war last year. A bullet had grazed his head and he was in a coma for six days. He found out that people in coma’s do hear what’s being said around them, and to them, even if they can’t respond. When he finally woke up, the first person he’d asked for was Daryl and had been informed that he’d went out on a run. He’d frowned and Tara told him that Daryl had never left his bedside except to use the bathroom. She’d finally demanded that he go home and take a shower because he stunk. Rick woke up shortly after Daryl left. Denise had sent word to him but he left to go on the run anyway. Rick didn’t know what to think at the time. Was it all a dream? But…these last 8 months things replayed over and over in his mind and he noticed things now. Daryl made sure he was on every run that Rick went out on. He needed to know where Rick was at all times. He even moved into the house, which was huge after all these years. Rick would often catch Daryl staring at him. The other man would always look away like he hadn’t been.

But right now, Rick was a little irritated with Daryl. The man wouldn’t even try to join in with the festivities. He slipped the small folded piece of paper with Denise’s name on it into his pocket as he got up and put his coffee cup in the sink.

“Rick, maybe on your way home you guys can get us a tree.” Michonne suggested.

“Yes! We need a tree!” Tara agreed. Rick smiled at them, he loved that they were so excited about their first Christmas together.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Well don’t let Scrooge talk you out of it.” Rosita exclaimed. He knew they were talking about Daryl. He didn’t like it, but it was true. He needed to have a talk with his right hand man about keeping moral up, not tearing it down. He made his way to the garage and grabbed a couple axes. Daryl didn’t know it yet, but he would be helping to make this a happy Christmas, whether he wanted to or not.

As he reached the gate, he spied Daryl having a smoke leaning up against the truck. When Daryl saw him, he threw the cigarette down and crushed it out under his boot before getting inside the passenger door.

They rolled out the gate without yet speaking to one another. Daryl noticed right away. Was Rick pissed at him for something? He tried to think of anything he could have done to piss the man off, and came up with nothing.

As Rick drove away from Alexandria he could see that Daryl was worrying. The man had a tell. He was chewing on his thumbnail staring out the window. Rick sighed. He guessed they needed to have this conversation now.

“Daryl.”

The man quickly removed his thumb and turned to look at him.

“We need to talk about Christmas.” Rick began and could see the surprise in Daryl’s eyes that this was the problem.

“What’s there to talk about? It’s been around for hundreds of years.” Rick stopped the truck and put it in park. He turned to face a clueless Daryl. He studied him for a minute making Daryl start to squirm.

“Daryl…this will be the first Christmas that we’ve had since the beginning. Everyone is excited and looking forward to it. Moral is high in all the communities. I need you to get on board and help me keep it that way. Don’t you remember how it was when you were a kid and Santa was coming? Putting up a tree and decorating it, making cookies and milk to set out for Santa with carrots for the reindeer? Don’t you remember opening up your presents on Christmas morning?”

“I ain’t never had a Christmas! Santa never came to my house! I ain’t ever celebrated a holiday or a birthday!” Daryl regretted the words instantly as soon as they came out of his mouth. Rick could see that Daryl was embarrassed by admitting to him that he’d never had anything as a child. Rick’s heart was breaking inside but he knew he could never let Daryl know that.

“Well don’t you think that now that you’re a grown man you could start? Judith has never had a Christmas. I want my daughter to believe in Santa! I want her to wake up seeing that Santa came. I want her to feel the magic of Christmas, I want her to set out milk, cookies and carrots for Santa and the reindeer. I want her to have hot chocolate with a peppermint and marsh mellows. I want her to help decorate the tree and make ornaments to put on it. I want her to make homemade gifts for those she loves. Daryl, I need your help to make these things happen, I want our people to be happy. We need this. We all need this.”

Daryl saw and could feel the passion that Rick was feeling. He’d never do anything to hurt him. If this was what Rick wanted then he would do it.

“Alright.” Daryl told him.

“Alright? So, you’re with me on this?”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do, I’ll always have your back Rick.” Daryl told him and Rick could see that he meant it. Rick made another decision in that moment. Daryl was going to have the best first Christmas ever. Come hell or high water…he’d damn well make sure of it. He put the truck back in drive and they continued on. When Rick turned onto route 37, Daryl questioned him.

“This isn’t the way to the Hilltop.”

“No this is the way to the Christmas store.”

“The what?”

“I saw a Christmas store about 25 miles out. We never stopped because we didn’t need any of that kind of stuff. Now we do.” Rick turned and smiled at him. Daryl didn’t return his smile, because he still didn’t quite understand all this Christmas talk, but he’d do whatever Rick needed to make this Christmas thing happen. 

They pulled into the baron parking lot of the ‘Every day is Christmas’ shop.

“It still looks untouched.” Rick said smiling. Daryl noticed the Halloween shop next door.

“Hey, do ya think Judith would like some princess costumes to play in from Santa.” He said pointing to the shop next door. Rick looked from the Halloween store then back to Daryl with the biggest grin on his face. He threw an arm around Daryl neck.

“Daryl, you’re a genius! That’s a fantastic idea! We can get stuff for all the kids! Hell, they can use them for Halloween too. You just made my day. We better get to work.” Daryl basked in his praise. He always made him feel like he mattered, like he was smart and had good ideas. That’s why he’d follow him anywhere, would always have his back and would do anything the man asked of him. He’d make sure their people had a great Christmas because that’s what Rick wanted.

Once they cleared the store they started to look around. Anything you needed for Christmas seemed to be here.

“Let do the stockroom first, load all the artificial trees first that way people can have the option of real or fake.” Rick said.

“Real?”

“Oh didn’t I tell you…..were gonna cut down some live trees too. I want us to have the real thing for Christmas, with this being yours and Judith’s first Christmas. It has to be special.”

Rick’s back was to Daryl while they walked the shop, but Daryl’s heart skipped a beat at being included in the ‘special’ Christmas. Damn but he loved that man so much. He would die for him if he had to.

When they reached the stock room it was dark with no windows so Daryl found the backdoor and forced it open to let the light in they needed so they wouldn’t need their flashlights and could work faster. As he propped the door open he looked outside and smiled.

“Ah….Rick?”

“Yeah.”

“I think you might wanna see this.” Rick could hear the smile in Daryl’s voice and made his way to the door.

“What’s up?” He asked. Daryl pointed and Rick looked outside. Daryl watched as his leaders smile lit up his face. Rick reached a hand out and squeezed Daryl’s shoulder.

“You are my damn good luck charm.” He told him slapping him on the back. There behind the store was an overgrown Christmas tree farm loaded with trees.

“You just saved us hours of looking time. This is going to be the best Christmas ever.” He turned back to Daryl giving him a smile to melt Daryl’s heart.

They spent all day loading cart after cart of trees and ornaments, tinsel and garland, tree stands and toppers, candy canes and hot cocoa mix, everything needed to make Christmas special. As they moved to the sales floor to continue loading, Rick came across the specialty ornaments. He found some for hunters and chose one of each along with a small table top tree to put in Daryl’s bedroom. He wanted to surprise him with his very own personal tree. He almost shouted with glee when he found some angel wings and quickly placed them in his backpack before Daryl could see them. 

By the time they cleaned out the store, they only had a couple hours of daylight left. They decided to cut the trees and wait until their trip back home to hit the Halloween store. As the truck was filled to the brim. They would have to tie the trees to the roof as it was.

Rick handed him an axe, and grabbed the other for himself, after they drove around back to the tree farm.

“What are we looking for?” Daryl asked him as they walked towards the trees. Rick explained to him how to look for the perfect trees, keeping in mind ceiling heights, fullness, he wanted all sizes to give the people choices. He wanted Daryl to pick up their tree for the house. To say he surprised Daryl would have been an understatement. At that point he could pick out a Charlie Brown tree and Rick would have acted like it was the best tree he’d ever seen. His right hand man was getting into the Christmas spirit like a child would have been. He made another decision about Christmas for Daryl in that moment.

Daryl took his task of finding a tree for their house very seriously. Rick had entrusted him with the job and he didn’t want to let the man down. He kept his eyes peeled for the perfect tree for his family. They were getting to the point that no more trees were going to fit when he found it.

They been cutting trees down for about two hours, when Daryl called out to him again.

“Rick….over here.” Rick joined him and looked at the tree Daryl was staring at. It was a blue spruce and it was about 7 feet tall. He walked all around it looking at every angle. Daryl was practically holding his breath when Rick made it back to his side.

“It’s perfect!” He told him and heard Daryl release the breath he was holding. He placed an arm around his neck and pulled Daryl in for a sideways hug.

“I couldn’t have picked a better looking tree.” He told him still holding on to Daryl. They cut it down and Daryl made him carry an end so they wouldn’t drag it, making Rick smile.

By the time they reached the Hilltop, it was already dark so they decided to spend the night so they have daylight to pass out the trees and decorations. They were each given rooms in Barrington house. A carrier pigeon was sent to Alexandria to let them know. They had a good dinner and a nice visit with Maggie, Glenn and Jesus. They couldn’t wait for morning to surprise their people with the Christmas things. Maggie was 6 months along in her pregnancy, which was why they picked Christmas for their Holiday so Maggie wouldn’t have to travel, she’d have to miss New Years at the Sanctuary but Christmas was more important to her. 

They shared the news of the Halloween store with them and it was decided that Glenn, Jesus and a few others would follow them to get stuff for the kids at the Hilltop. Rick gave Daryl all the credit since it was his idea, which made Daryl uncomfortable to Maggie’s delight. She hugged him and kissed his cheek making him turn red at the attention. But it made Rick’s heart flutter seeing him getting his due. The core family loved and knew Daryl’s worth, but he always kept everyone at an arm’s length. Since the war ended the family wasn’t having any of that anymore and Daryl was just going to have to get used to being shown how much he was loved by all of them.

While everyone was still in bed, Daryl and Jesus, always early risers, were getting things ready to pass out. Real trees were set up along the fence. Ornaments were piled on tables. Boxed fake trees ran along side of the truck. Tinsel, candy canes and hot cocoa mix were on display. Tree stands, and toppers, garland and lights, all waiting for new homes.

Rick woke and went in search of coffee. He knocked on Daryl’s door but he didn’t answer. He found Maggie and Glenn in the kitchen at a table by the window and joined them with his coffee. A group of ladies were making breakfast for everyone. Jesus came walking in to get some coffee for himself and Daryl.

“Morning.” He said brightly.

“Good morning.” Maggie smiled at him.

“Daryl wants the families with kids to be first to pick trees and stuff.” Jesus said and Rick perked up.

“Daryl’s up? I knocked on his door but he didn’t answer.”

“He’s been out there for hours setting things up, I started helping him about an hour ago.” 

“I wonder why he didn’t wake me?” Rick spoke his thought out loud.

“He said you worked hard yesterday and wanted you to get some rest.” Rick face actually turned red.

“He worked just as hard.” Plates were being set down in front of them. Rick grabbed his and Glenn’s and got up and headed outside. Making them smile a knowing smile. Jesus ate a quick breakfast before taking coffee out to them, giving Rick and Daryl a couple minutes.

Rick walked up to the back of the truck just as Daryl was jumping down.

“Morning.” Rick said, making Daryl jump at the sound of his voice. He handed him a plate.

“Thanks.” Daryl said.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I wanted to let you rest.” Rick just nodded, they ate in silence for a bit.

“Jesus said you want all the families with kids to pick first.”

“Yeah….what do you think?”

“I think you’re in charge here, you’re the one with all the good ideas.” It gave Daryl butterflies in his stomach to hear Rick compliment him again. Thank god he’d already finished his breakfast or he wouldn’t have been able to eat.

Rick watched from the sidelines with Maggie and Glenn as Daryl ran the show. He’d pick a child up to pick out what tree they wanted and give them a basket to pick out all the ornaments they for their tree as the parents watched and waited. Rick didn’t think he could love him more than he already did but he was wrong. After 2 hours everyone was taken care of. That’s when Daryl and Rick took down the 12 foot tree for Barrington house, which Maggie cried over she was so happy. They picked out everything else they needed and then the rest was packed up to take to Alexandria. 

Daryl said his goodbyes to Maggie, Glenn and Jesus reminding them that he wouldn’t be there for Christmas since he’d volunteered to stay behind to take care of Alexandria.

The small convoy of three vehicles left by 10 am, and headed back to the Halloween store. While they all walked the store to see what they wanted Daryl took the opportunity to shop for Judith. Rick couldn’t hide his smile as he watched Daryl shop for her. He was very selective and had to look at everything before choosing the items for her. As everyone began loading the trucks Daryl found a few more things on his mental list that he’d been making since Rick asked him to help make this a great Christmas for the family. Rick also found a couple things for his plan as well. Jesus and Glenn helped them cut down more trees since the real ones seemed to be popular after years of not being able to celebrate a Christmas.

They got back to Alexandria by 6, but it was already dark this time of year so they had to wait until morning to pass everything out. However, they took their tree in and put it in the stand to await the decorating party that would come soon. Rick carried his backpack and the bags of things he’d found that he needed for his plans up to his room and hid them in the closet. 

Daryl was up before daylight, as he always was, and grabbed all the things he’d found and hid them up in his room. He then drove the truck to the house that served as the pantry, and started setting up all the trees and decorations. Once he was done he went home to wake Judith and Carl. He wanted them to have first pick. 

By the time Rick showed up the people of Alexandria were lined up and filled with excitement over the thought of getting a tree for Christmas. Daryl made sure that all the families with kids got to go first again. Within 3 hours everyone was heading home to decorate their trees including everyone who lived in Rick’s house. 

As they opened the front door they could smell breakfast and their bellies grumbled. They walked into the kitchen to find eggs, potatoes, bacon and toast waiting for them. Breakfast was delicious thanks to the Hilltop who sent food back home with them. Rick imagined everyone in Alexandria were having fresh eggs this morning. He’d seen Daryl handing them out along with the potatoes and bacon.

Everyone wanted to decorate the tree so it was decided that if the few on night watch could trade with someone they would have a decorating party tonight. Rick really wanted the whole family there, and made arrangements to surprise everyone. He hoped everyone could make it. Denise and Tara left to go trim their small artificial tree as did Aaron and Eric. They had been invited for the party tonight so left to do theirs this afternoon. Sasha, Rosita and Abe went to find someone to trade shifts with.

Rick started on his spaghetti sauce while everyone was out doing their things. He was making Daryl his favorite meal because ….well…he wanted to. Maggie had given him ingredients during their visit. They’d done a lot of canning this past summer and were set for this winter. Once his pots of sauce were simmering for the day, he went upstairs for a short 30 minute nap. When he reached the top of the stairs, he could see Daryl in his room. His back was facing him as he sat on his heels looking at the small table top tree that Rick had decorated and put on his bedside table. Rick watched him as he took every ornament off to look at close up, before replacing it to look at the next one. He was currently holding up the angel wings that Rick had found. He knew Daryl was crying because he kept wiping his eyes. He watched as he held up the crossbow ornament, the knife, the arrows, the deer, squirrel and rabbit. He lifted each and every one. Rick waited until he dried his eyes and sat with his hands resting on his thighs before backing down the steps quietly and making noise coming back up them. When he reached the top this time Daryl was on his feet with his hand in his pockets looking at the tree.

“Do you like?” Rick asked him walking into his room.

“Yes, thanks Rick, I’ve never had one before.” Rick walked up beside him and put his arm around his neck.

“Well this year you have two. One that we all share and one of your very own. I’m gonna grab a quick shower then I think a couple beers might be in order before the fighting begins.”

“What? What fighting?”

“Every year it was the same thing this one wants their ornament here but that one was going to put theirs in that spot. The lights go on this way, no…that lights go like this, never fails but it’s always fun. That’s the way it was at our house anyway.” Rick smiled at him.

“Alright if you say so. I’ll get my shower too and meet ya downstairs.” Rick went to turn away and Daryl stopped him and hugged him. Rick hugged him back tight.

“Thanks.” Daryl said in a choked voice. The two men separated and went into their own bathrooms.

When Rick came downstairs Daryl was already in the kitchen and stirring the pots of sauce. Rick leaned against the door jam scanning him from head to toe and watched him taste it and add some seasoning.

“You messing with my sauce?” Daryl jumped at Rick’s voice. But when he turned around to face him he had a smile on his face. Well, both men did. Rick sauntered over to him. Daryl spooned out some sauce, blew on it and put it in Rick’s mouth. Rick brows climbed up to his forehead.

“Oh, that’s good.” Rick said motioning for more, so, Daryl spooned him out some more and blew on it before feeding it to him.

Abe and Michonne had just come in after their shift on the wall to see them tasting the sauce their backs were to them. They smiled at each other before going upstairs to their rooms to shower before dinner.

Rick and Daryl worked side by side in the kitchen for the rest of the afternoon preparing dinner. Daryl was so happy to be spending time with Rick in an environment where they were safe and he wasn’t preoccupied with watching his back. Rick was happy that Daryl wanted to stay and help him make dinner, it gave him time alone with him where they were relaxed, not tense with worry.

By six o’clock the house was bursting with people. Maggie, Glenn, Jesus and Enid arrived about 5 to everyone’s but Rick surprise. Carol, Ezekiel and Jerry arrived shortly there after, Eugene and Dwight just walked in the door. The house was loud with laughter and bickering, just the way Rick liked it. With a table that seated twelve and 21 people there for dinner and the tree trimming, you sat where ever you could find a seat. 

Carol noticed that Rick and Daryl stood side by side almost touching while they ate and looked to Maggie who shook her head no. Carol rolled her eyes as if to say ‘stupid men’. The look seemed to pass around the group, where more eye rolls and shaking of heads could be seen by all but the two stupid men. Massive amounts of spaghetti, garlic bread and cobbler were consumed as well as alcohol. Everyone was staying over for the night, so drinks continued to flow into the trimming of the tree. 

Daryl stood in shock as everything that Rick said came to pass as far as the bickering. Rick just smiled at him and whispered ‘I told you so’. But…by midnight the tree looked beautiful. Carol, Ezekiel and Jerry went home with Aaron and Eric. Eugene and Dwight went home with Tara and Denise. Maggie, Glenn, Jesus and Enid stayed with them.

Over the next couple weeks Daryl noticed how secretive everyone was getting. Daryl himself was finding things on his bed every few days and asked Rick about them.

“Sounds like you have a secret Santa.” Rick had told him.

“But how? I didn’t sign up for that.” Daryl asked him. Rick just shrugged his shoulders.

The last 2 weeks before Christmas it seemed that everyone wanted to go on runs. Daryl was beginning to understand now because there were things that he still needed. The thing that he didn’t like was that he wasn’t seeing much of Rick these days. Everyone was so busy wanting to do runs and visit the other communities that often they were separated going in two different directions. He didn’t like that part at all. He wanted to be with him whenever they went beyond the walls to keep him safe.

Before they knew it, it was December 23rd, the day everyone but Daryl and a select few guards were leaving to go to the Hilltop to spend Christmas. Rick had gone to the Kingdom yesterday to make a delivery and it got so late that he had to spend the night. So, Daryl knew that he now, wouldn’t see him until after Christmas. As he was saying goodbye to everyone at the gate, he was doing everything in his power to not let it show how upset he was at not being able to see Rick before he left.

“Hey, tell Rick I said Merry Christmas.” Daryl told Tara and Denise. Then he said it to everyone that he said goodbye to, hoping that one of them would remember to tell him. He sent all the gifts for everyone without telling a soul by putting them in one of the vans early this morning while everyone was still sleeping. 

What he was fretting over was he didn’t have anything good for Rick. He wanted to tell him before he left. Now Rick would wonder why he had a nice gift for everyone but him. He wanted to tell Rick how he felt about him…..that he loved him….but he just couldn’t seem to be able to work up enough courage to do so. 

It was almost noon when the snow began to fall. Big fat fluffy flakes were covering the ground quickly, with no signs of stopping anytime soon. Daryl hoped that Rick would make it safely to the Hilltop.

It was 8 am and Rick and the convoy of vehicles were leaving the Kingdom to go to the Hilltop. Rick had told carol and Ezekiel that he was veering off to Alexandria to pick up his gear and the gifts he was bringing since he never made it back home yesterday. That would put him several hours behind. In truth, Rick wasn’t planning on going to the Hilltop. He didn’t want Daryl spending his first Christmas alone. He’d make something up about why he wouldn’t be able to make it and send a message out by carrier pigeon.

By 11 am Rick was sitting in his car parked 3 blocks away from the gates of Alexandria. He went out on foot with his binoculars to scan the wall to see if Daryl was on duty. Damn if he didn’t get butterflies in his stomach when he saw him.

He knew without a doubt that Daryl would want to leave his watch when he walked through the gate, but wouldn’t because his duty to protect would keep him there, so…Rick knew he’d have to wait until 3 when his watch would be over, before going in. The snow started to fall just before noon. Rick stood out in it until 1:30 so his clothes would be good and wet like he’d been walking for a while. He’d decided that his story would be that he slid off the road and into a ditch and had to walk back to Alexandria, therefore couldn’t make it for Christmas at the Hilltop. He thought it was a good plan as he got back in his car and cranked the heat to warm back up. As an after thought, he took his coat off and laid in the snow to put back on later when he made his way back home.

At ten minutes before 3pm Rick got out of his car and unearthed his coat from the foot of snow that now covered the ground. He put it on and made his way home. When he turned onto the street leading up to the gate he watched Daryl, and smiled when that man disappeared from view.

Daryl’s watch was just about over. He was cold, hungry, and tired. He hadn’t slept well last night after finding out that Rick would be staying at the Kingdom. He had really needed to see him before he left for the Hilltop. He could see Bruce heading his way to take over. He took one more scan of the area and stopped. There was a man turning off of Willow street and now coming towards them. Wait! He’d know that walk anywhere! That was Rick! Daryl turned and started down the ladder yelling down to Dano to open the gate.

Rick saw the gate opening and smiled again before schooling his features. And there he was…. his Daryl running toward him. 

“Rick!” Daryl called out to him. He raised his eyes and locked them with those intense blue ones. He let a smile slip. He was just so happy to see him. Daryl stopped in front of him scanning him from head to toe, looking for injuries he was sure. Rick put his mind to ease immediately.

“I’m fine Daryl just had some car trouble, slid off the road, looks like it’ll be you and me for Christmas this year.” Daryl heart leapt in his chest, then he realized that Rick wouldn’t be with his family for Christmas.

“I’m sorry Rick…..I know how much you wanted to be with your family.” Rick hated that Daryl still didn’t know how much he was loved and that he was part of this family.

“It’s all good Daryl, I have you.” 

“And we have a Christmas tree.” Daryl said smiling at him. He was so happy that Rick was here.

“Well, one of us have two.” Rick smiled back at him.

“What time is your shift?” Rick asked already knowing.

“Mine just ended.”

“Good….we can relax tonight and have a few beers. But I need a hot shower and some food, then comfy clothes first.” They walked the rest of the way home in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

Rick had to admit to himself that he was nervous about this. He was 99.9% sure that Daryl was in love with him……..but….. he was 100% sure that he was in love with Daryl.

Daryl was nervous all the sudden, as it hit him …he’d have Rick all to himself and in a safe place. No one else was here or would be showing up. Should he tell Rick how he felt? 

The snow was still coming down. There was over a foot of it on the ground already. It was beautiful, Alexandria looked like a Christmas postcard.

“I need to send a pigeon to the Hilltop letting them know I made it here and won’t be coming.” Rick said as they were walking toward the house. They veered off to the barn to send the message then went home.

The two men agreed to meet in the kitchen after showering. When Rick came down the stairs, Daryl was already in the kitchen. Rick knew he’d be fully dressed. He didn’t have anything to sleep in and up until 8 months ago he always slept outside or on the couch when the weather was bad.

“What are we having?” Rick asked coming up behind him and looking over his shoulder. Daryl turned smiling, then saw what Rick was wearing. He was in a t-shirt and sleep pants and his feet were bare. He raised his hand and handed him a pair of the comfy flannel pants.

“I told you I wanted to get comfortable. Here go put these on.” Daryl looked at the pants in his hand, they were dark blue with horses on them. He didn’t question Rick he just went upstairs to change.

“I should have known it would be spaghetti!” Rick called after him. Making Daryl smile. Then as a after thought, Rick walked to the bottom of the stairs.

“Daryl….bring all your secret Santa stuff down and I’ll help you figure out what they mean after we eat.”

“Alright.” He yelled down. Daryl hoped that Rick could figure this stuff out because he was clueless what this stuff meant. As he walked back into the kitchen, he set the box of stuff on the end of the table. Rick turned and looked at him. He had changed into a t-shirt with the sleep pants and was bared footed just like himself. Rick was now 100% sure that Daryl was in love with him, because this was something Daryl would have never put on. Hell, Rick had never even seen Daryl’s feet before.

“This is really good, here taste it.” Rick said raising the spoon to Daryl’s mouth. Daryl opened his mouth.

“Of course it is …. I made it.” Daryl said with a smirk. Rick dropped the noodles while Daryl made some garlic bread. Both were thinking about 3 weeks ago when they did this exact same thing. While Daryl plated up the food, Rick grabbed a couple beers out of the fridge and opened them. They ate in silence until their hunger was appeased. It never ceased to amaze Rick how Daryl practically inhaled his food.

“Have you ever eaten slowly?” Rick asked him.

“Nah…never knew when I’d get to eat again, had to eat fast and as much as I could when I could.” Daryl said without thinking. Rick tried to keep his features from showing his shock at that statement, as Daryl went back for seconds. Daryl was almost done with his second helping before Rick was finishing up his first. He got up and got them a couple more beers. 

As Daryl reached out to pick up his beer he knocked his empty bottle over and it was spinning on the table, he moved to grab it, and Rick grabbed his hand to stop him as it landed pointing right at him. Daryl looked at him with a question in his eyes.

“You know what that means…don’t you?” Rick asked him pointing to the bottle. Daryl just looked at said bottle and was clueless.

“That I’m clumsy?” He asked. Rick smiled and shook his head no. He had butterflies in his stomach.

“What it means is you have to kiss me.” Daryl’s eyes flew from the bottle to Rick face. Did he hear him right? His heartrate accelerated.

“W...what….?”

“Those are the rules Daryl, everyone knows that.”

“Rules? Rules for what?” Daryl asked confused. Rick was surprised that Daryl didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Spin the bottle, everyone knows that whoever it points to…that’s the person you have to kiss.” Daryl felt panic bubbling inside him. He’d wanted to kiss Rick for years…but never dreamed it would actually happen. He didn’t know what to do.

Rick could see the panic in Daryl eyes. Maybe he had been reading him wrong.

“I’m sorry Daryl…you don’t have to.”

“What? No! I mean I want to, I just don’t know how, I’ve never kissed anyone before.” He lowered his eyes at that admission, feeling embarrassed. Rick scooted his chair closer to him. He took Daryl’s face into his hands.

“Hey…we’ll take it slow. I’ve never kissed a man either.” He leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. When he leaned back Daryl followed him wanting more. He leaned forward again and slowly deepened the kiss until he could feel Daryl responding. He ran his tongue along his lips and Daryl opened them. It was clumsy and awkward but they continued the slow assault on each others mouths. When they needed air, the kiss was broken. Rick brushed the hair away from Daryl’s beautiful blue eyes. 

“We definitely need to play this again.” Rick smiled at him, his heart swelled with love. He stood and picked up their plates to carry to the sink. Then leaned down for just one more quick kiss. Leaving Daryl speechless with his heart hammering in his chest. Before Rick put the dishes in the sink he asked Daryl if he wanted any more.

“More what?” He asked. Cause if he was talking about kissing…..he did. Food, no he didn’t. Rick laughed knowing what Daryl was thinking.

“Food….they’ll be more kissing later if you want any of that.”

“Nah…I don’t want any more food, I’ll take later.” Rick laughed making Daryl smile.

“Good, I’d like later too, now get your box and let’s take a look.”

While Daryl got his box and began pulling everything out and setting it on the table, Rick went to the desk and pulled out an old calendar. He laid the calendar down on the table then arranged all the items into a straight line….or so Daryl thought.

A bottle of Champagne, a chocolate bar and a red rose, a bottle of Jameson Irish Whiskey, a wicker basket, a bundle of small American flags, a pair of toe socks a pair of slippers, a box of sparklers, a pair of sunglasses, a small bag of charcoal, a Michael Myers mask, an apple, and lastly a box of birthday candles, a deck of cards, and an empty bottle.

Rick stood back with an arm across his chest and his chin resting on his fingers studying the items. Daryl looked from him to the items.

“See? It makes no sense. Is it supposed to make sense? I’ve never had a secret Santa before.” Daryl moved to Ricks side to see them from his perspective.

“Hmm….so it really doesn’t make sense to you?” Rick asked looking at him.

“Does it to you?” Daryl countered.

“Yes.” Daryl studied the items again. Nothing came to mind. Rick put his arm around him, and kissed his cheek because….well… he wanted to.

“Okay, I’ll tell you. While we are alone this week, we’re gonna celebrate all the holidays. You said that you’ve never celebrated a holiday and I want to experience them with you. Each of these items represent a major Holiday.” He picked up the calendar and opened it to January, then handed it to Daryl. 

He pointed to the champagne bottle… “January… New Years.” Then to the rose and candy bar… “February, Valentine’s Day.” He said wiggling his eyebrows. He moved on to the Irish whiskey “March… St Patrick’s day.” He pointed to the wicker basket “April… Easter.” Then came the little flags, “May…. Memorial day.” Next were the Toe socks and slippers, “June…. Father’s Day.” When Daryl frowned he added…” I’m a Father and you’re like a Father to my kids. The box of sparklers, were pointed to next. “July….Independence Day known as The 4th of July.” Daryl was smiling by this time. “Now August was tricky because there are no major holidays in that month, so were having a beach day.” He said holding up the sunglasses. Pointing at the bag of Charcoal September…Labor day were having a cookout. Everyone has a cookout on Labor Day.” The Michael Meyers mask was next… “Halloween!” Daryl said before Rick could. Rick laughed. “Yep!” Then the apple…. “November… Thanksgiving.” 

“What about that stuff?” Daryl asked pointing to the cards, candles and empty bottle.

“Strip Poker, your Birthday and spin the bottle…which you already tried.” He laughed, making Daryl laugh too.

“You planned all this?” Daryl asked him. Rick nodded.

“When….when were you going to do this?” Rick forgot how smart Daryl was. Well shit….the cat was out of the bag now.

“You never intended on going to the Hilltop for Christmas, did you?”

“No, I had planned on it until I found out that you volunteered to stay home to guard Alexandria. I didn’t want to spend Christmas without you. I love you Daryl…I have for a while now. I want to celebrate all these holidays with you.” Daryl was overwhelmed with emotion, he couldn’t have stopped the tears from falling even if he tried. He helplessly tried to wipe them away only to have more follow in their path. He felt Ricks arms around him and wrapped his own around his neck and just held on praying that this wasn’t a dream.

“Are you alright?” Rick asked him. Daryl nodded.

“I just never had anyone do anything for me before.”

“I know, I want to be with you as you do all your firsts.” They looked at one another.

“I love you too Rick, I have for a very long time, but I was afraid to tell you because I didn’t want to lose you.” Rick kissed him again.

“What do you want to celebrate first?” He asked him.

“What do you mean?” Daryl asked him.

“Which Holiday?” Rick waved at the table where all his secret Santa gifts were. Daryl looked confused.

“But it’s Christmas….”

“There are a lot of hours in the day Daryl, were going to celebrate all of these while we have this time alone together. So….what’s it going to be?”

“Should we just start at the beginning?”

“If that’s what you want to do. This is all for you.”

“I don’t know what these holidays entail Rick, can you pick?”

“Alright… we’ll start with St. paddy’s day and then tonight we’ll bring in the new year.”

“Okay…. What do we do now?” Rick held up a finger. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared upstairs.

Daryl waited right where Rick left him. He was praying that he didn’t wake up to find all this a dream. He couldn’t believe that Rick loved him. HIM! Rick came back with a box and set it on the table.

“Daryl… It’s St. Patrick’s day, you want to go to O’Mally’s to watch the game on the big screen. Maybe have a few shots of some good Irish whiskey and some green beer?” Rick asked him. Daryl looked at him. Rick waited for his answer. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

“Umm…. Yes?”

Rick took out a disk of some Superbowl game and put it in the DVD player. He hit play. He came back into the kitchen and took Daryl by the hand. 

“Let’s sit at the bar this year. Last year it was hard to get refills they were so busy.” He guided Daryl to island that separated the kitchen from the living room. They sat on the bar stools. Rick went into the living room to adjust the big TV screen to be facing them. He then came back and sat beside Daryl to see if it was in the right position. Once satisfied, he told Daryl he was going to the bathroom and to order him a shot of Jameson whiskey and a beer on tap. Daryl just looked at him. Rick went to his box and then walked to the living room side of the island.

“Afternoon lads! Happy St. Paddy’s Day to ya!! What can I getcha?” Daryl laughed as Rick did his best Irish accent. He had a hand towel and was wiping the island.

“Be quick lad I have a full house today!”

“I want a shot of Jameson Whiskey and a beer on tap.” Daryl said with a smile.

“And…what about yer boyfriend lad, what does he want?”

“The same.”

“Alright…popcorns popping and will be ready soon.” He said as he placed cocktail napkins down and poured two shots of the whiskey. Then disappeared. Daryl turned and watched Rick as he put a bag of microwave popcorn in. Then got two mugs out of the freezer. When he came back around he was the bartender again. He placed two more cocktail napkins down and put the frosty mugs of green beer on them.

“Everyone wears green today lads put these on, I don’t want any trouble in my bar today.” He laid two emerald green top hats on the bar and left. Rick came around and sat down.

“See I knew we’d get served quicker here than at a table. Who’s playing?” He asked Daryl who yet to even look at the TV. Before Daryl could speak the microwave timer went off.

“I’ll be right back I think a see Glenn just gonna go say hi.” Rick put the popcorn in a bowl and went around to the bartender’s side and placed it between their drinks. Rick came back around and sat down. He picked up a hat.

“What’s this?” He asked Daryl. That man had a hand covering his mouth because he was laughing so hard at Rick’s antics.

“The bartender said that everyone has to wear green today and he didn’t want any trouble in his bar.” 

“Oh shit! That’s right I forgot.” He picked up his hat and put it on then looked at Daryl and waited. He put his hat on and they laughed at one another.

“Did you talk to Glenn?” Daryl asked him catching on quick now.

“Nah…it wasn’t him, sure looked like him though from the back. Rick picked up his shot of whiskey. He held it up facing Daryl.

“Happy St. Patrick’s Day Daryl.” He picked up his own shot and they clinked them together before tossing them back.

“Damn! That’s good whiskey.” Rick said picking up his mug of beer and taking a drink. Daryl had never had green beer.

“How did you find green beer?” He wanted to know. Rick laughed.

“Just a smidge of food coloring. I’m glad you able to come with me today Daryl. I was afraid you be working a double again and miss out.”

“Nah…I made sure I got off in time to come with you.” Rick took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. They watched the Giants and Patriots game for a time holding hands and enjoying each others company.

“I’m ready for another whiskey and beer. Where is our bartender?”

“He serving that table over there.” Daryl said pointing to the couch laughing.

“I’m gonna run out to the car and get the camera, if he shows up get us another round.” He kissed his man and got up. He showed up around the other side with his bar rag thrown over one shoulder.

“You lads ready for another round?”

“Yes, please.” He said grinning. He made them another round and left. When Rick sat down he had a polaroid camera. 

“I think that bartender is sweet on you.” Rick told him.

“What?” Daryl asked him surprised by the words.

“Yes, everytime I want a drink, he’s no where to be found, but as soon as I get up for something I come back and we have drinks.” He said frowning. At that, Daryl laughed out loud. Which had Rick grinning from ear to ear. He picked up the camera and held it out in front of them, then pick up his shot glass, encouraging Daryl to do the same. Then he put his face up against his and pushed the button.

“I want memories of all our firsts.” He laid the picture on the bar to finish developing. They drank there shots back and sipped on their beers while watching the game. Rick took another picture of them, drinking their green beer. The game finished just before 8 and St. Patrick’s Day officially ended. Rick ran up stairs and brought back a couple DVD’s They snuggled up on the couch for some Christmas movies the ones Daryl had never seen, which was all of them. Tonight, was Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer and the Grinch. Daryl watched with fascination. He laughed a lot through the Grinch and now knew why Michonne had called him that.

“Can we watch another one?” Daryl asked him.

“We can do whatever you want, come on let watch it in bed.” Daryl looked at him.

“No were not doing that yet but I’d love to fall asleep with you, you want to go in my bed or yours?” 

“Mine has a Christmas tree.” Daryl smiled at him.

“Yours it is then.” Rick poked a hole in the top of the pictures he took, put an ornament hook in them and hung them on the tree. They locked up and turned off the lights and went upstairs. Daryl chose Miracle on 34th street as the movie to watch. Rick put the movie in and pulled his shirt over his head and laid it on the chair. He turned and took off his sleep pants and laid them with his shirt that left him in his boxer briefs. When he faced the bed, Daryl was sitting there watching him. Rick sat down beside him.

“Have you changed your mind? I can sleep in my own room if you want me to. It won’t mean I love you any less.” Rick said to him. Daryl reached out and took his hand.

“No….. I’m just scared.”

“Of what?”

“I ain’t never been with anyone before.”

“Daryl, all we’re going to do tonight is watch a movie and sleep. Neither one of us are ready for anything more than that.”

“Alright.” 

Rick stood and pulled Daryl to his feet, and started to lift his t-shirt up to take off, when Daryl grabbed his wrists and stopped him.

“I have scars.” Daryl told him not making eye contact.

“So.”

“A lot of them.”

“Okay…..so.”

“I’m ugly.”

“What? .... let me see.”

Daryl let go of Rick’s wrists. He figured he might as well get it over with. He never let anyone see them before, but it seemed he couldn’t deny Rick of anything. Next, he pulled down the sleep pants he’d lent him. Now he stood in his boxer briefs just like Rick.

Rick realized that he’d never even seen Daryl without so much as a shirt. He’d always been fully clothed, it didn’t matter how hot it was outside. While all the other men, including himself, took their shirts off Daryl never did. How bad could it be? Daryl didn’t seem the type to care what other people thought.

Daryl stood as still as a statue, eyes closed tight, hands fisted at his sides. Rick had inadvertently just found Daryl’s Achilles heel. That man seemed to be afraid of nothing, and until this moment, Rick firmly believed that there wasn’t anything he was afraid of. The last thing Rick wanted was to make Daryl feel vulnerable. As much as he wanted to see Daryl’s back, he couldn’t bring himself to look seeing Daryl there with his eyes closed as if he couldn’t even bear the thought of showing him. Rick picked Daryl’s t-shirt up and put it over his head. His eyes popped open in surprise. Rick raised one of his arms and put it in the sleeve then reached for the other.

“What are you doing?” Daryl asked him, panic resonating in his voice.

“I’m making you feel comfortable. I love you and I made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry for that Daryl. Come on, let’s lay down and watch the movie. Would it be okay if I hold you tonight?”

Daryl was confused. He thought Rick wanted to see all his scars.

“I thought you wanted to see them.” 

“I do, but not until you’re comfortable with it.” He took him by the hand and pulled him down to the bed. He snuggled up behind him wrapping his arms around him, picked up the remote, rewound the movie and hit play.

Daryl couldn’t concentrate on the movie. Rick would tell him to pay attention to this part….or this part is good, and then he’d feel Ricks lips on the back of his neck or his shoulder or his back. Well he really couldn’t feel them as good where his t-shirt covered him. One thing he was finding out about himself was that he liked being touched. Rick would run his hand up under his t-shirt skin to skin and Daryl liked it. He’d brush the hair out of his face and kiss him below his ear. Then he’d still, only minutes later he’d be caressing him again and he’d feel the feather light kisses once more. Right now, Rick’s hand was making its way up inside the sleeve of his t-shirt to his shoulder and there he planted a kiss on his bare skin.

Rick couldn’t concentrate on the movie. Touching Daryl seemed to be his new favorite thing to do and he couldn’t stop himself. He been longing to touch him for so long and it was even better then he imagined it would be, and he’d dreamt about it a lot over the past 2 years. Even when he was dating Jessie, Michonne, and a couple others, Daryl was always on his mind. He didn’t know it back then. It wasn’t until he was shot, and in a coma and heard Daryl telling him to fight, that he couldn’t lose him, that he loved him. He’d held his hand and kissed him and never left his side for six days Daryl pleaded with him to live. He’d heard every word and felt every touch even though he couldn’t respond back. At first when he woke up and Daryl wasn’t there, he thought maybe it was all a dream until Denise told him that he’d never left his side that whole week until the day he woke up. He didn’t understand why he didn’t come back for three days after he’d been notified that he come out of his coma. But he understood soon after. Daryl was afraid, in his mind he loved a man who liked women. He’d never admit to Rick that he loved him. But he sure did show it. He barely let Rick out of his sight. He noticed every headache and was there with pills before Rick had ever voiced the need. He relieved him early from shifts when he thought that he looked tired and needed rest. From the man who had never had anyone, he could feel his love surrounding him without a word to confirm it.

Daryl sat up and told Rick he’s was going to the bathroom, and to pause the movie. As he was walking out of the bathroom he made a split second, decision. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and threw it toward the chair and crawled back into bed facing Rick and giving him a kiss.

“I never thought I’d like to be touched or to sleep near anyone…. But, I do with you.” He kissed him quick again and turned over showing Rick his back. The only light in the room came from the TV screen and the small tree that Rick had fixed for Daryl, but it was enough to see that Daryl’s back was riddled with scars. He only saw it for 2 seconds before snuggling up to him once again, but it was enough. Rick was glad that Daryl wasn’t facing him to see the horror on his face. Not from the scars, but from the thoughts of a little Daryl being beaten so badly as a child to leave marks such as those. Daryl never saw Ricks tears and Rick pushed play for the DVD player and kept his hands moving, caressing him.

Daryl waited for Rick to say something about his ugly back, but nothing ever came. Instead he felt his hands and mouth again just like before. He relaxed and enjoyed it.

Rick carried the tray holding their breakfast up to Daryl’s bedroom. When he entered the room, it was to see Daryl sprawled out on his stomach with the sheet riding low on his hips. In the morning light he could see Daryl’s back clearly, and hated the man that did that to him. He set the tray down on the dresser to wake him.

Daryl woke to Rick placing soft kisses up and down his back. He could feel him tracing his scars with his finger only to then feel a kiss. He laid there, feigning sleep. Rick didn’t seem to be repulsed like he thought he would. Daryl didn’t understand it. But if Rick didn’t mind it, maybe he shouldn’t either. Next, he felt his hair being pushed from his face and Rick kissing his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Rick smiling at him.

“I can’t believe I woke up before you.” Rick said running his fingers through his hair. Daryl didn’t want to move. He liked this ….. a lot.

“Rise and shine Daryl, it’s almost 7 and you said your shift was at 8. I made us breakfast. Daryl groaned.

“I don’t wanna.” Making Rick laugh.

“Then you shouldn’t have sighed up for a shift for every day.” He smacked him on the butt and got up to retrieve the breakfast tray.

“Well, I thought I was going to be alone or I wouldn’t have.” Daryl grumbled. Rick laughed again.

“That’s what you get for thinking.” He placed the tray across Daryl’s lap and climbed in beside him. He’d made pancakes and scrambled eggs with sausage links and buttermilk biscuits. It was all on one huge platter that held two forks. The two men dug in.

“Hey, it’s supposed to be really hot today. Do you want to go to the beach when you get off work today?” Rick asked him like there wasn’t a blizzard going on outside. Daryl remembered yesterday and going to O’Mally’s and smiled.

“Yeah sure, the beach sounds great.”

“Good….it’s a date then.” Rick winked at him. Daryl put his fork down and took Rick’s face in his hands and kissed him hard.

“God, I love you Rick.” Rick heart nearly burst out of his chest since Daryl had initiated that kiss.

Too soon Daryl was walking out the door for his shift. Rick thought about taking a shift for about half a heartbeat then shook it off. He wanted these holidays to be perfect for Daryl and this one required a lot of time to prepare for. So, he got right to it.

Rick bundled up to go and meet Daryl after his shift. After all he didn’t want him to see it until Daryl was dressed for the occasion. He fed and watered the pigeons and sent a message out to the Hilltop before heading to the gate. 

As the two men were walking back to the house, Rick was telling him that he had to close his eyes when they went inside. Daryl was smiling, he couldn’t wait to go to the beach with Rick. Once home, Rick guided him up the stairs and into his room. Rick told him to change into his beach attire which was on the bed and he’d be back to pick him up and take him to the beach.

Rick knocked on Daryl’s door. He opened it and Rick smiled. Daryl was wearing the swim trunks with big tropical flowers on them with flip flops and the sunglasses Rick had lain on the bed. He handed Daryl his beach towel, chair, and a boombox. Rick had his stuff and was dressed the same way carrying a cooler and a beach bag. They made their way downstairs and into the dining room and Daryl stopped. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. All the dining room furniture was gone. In its place was a huge tarp coving the entire floor and it was covered with sand. There were 4 standing lamps all with the shades tilted to shine on the sand from all four sides, and a kiddie pool was filled with water in the corner by the Tv on the wall which had a beach scene of the ocean and the waves coming in playing on the screen. Rick kicked off his flip flops before walking in the sand.

“I always loved the feel of sand between my toes.” Daryl took his off and stepped into the sand. He’s never been to the beach before so had never felt sand between his toes. He stopped again and wiggled his toes. He liked the feel of it too. Rick loved seeing Daryl’s reaction to the beach and watching him wiggle his toes in the sand.

“Come on, let’s hurry and find a good spot before they’re all taken up.” Daryl laughed. He never played pretend as a child and Rick was really good at it. They walked around the room twice before Rick found a good spot.

“How about here?” Rick asked him. “Not too many people around and close to the water if we wanna take a dip.

“Alright.” Rick put everything down and opened his beach lounge chair so Daryl copied him. Rick pushed the button on the boombox and the Beach Boys were singing Surfin’ USA. Daryl smiled. Rick was a lot of fun to be with. He put the cooler and the bag between the two lounge chairs and sat down. Daryl followed suit. He opened the cooler and pulled out two beers and handed one to Daryl after opening it. Daryl laughed as he took his beer. Next, he reached into the beach bag and pulled something out wrapped in tin foil.

“I stopped at Subway before picking you up and got you a meatball sub. I know they’re your favorite, they were out of the chips you like so I got you popcorn instead, I hope that’s okay.” Daryl nodded because he couldn’t speak with the lump the size of Texas in his throat. Rick continued ….

“I used the love to swim in the ocean until I saw Jaws… you?”

“I’ve never seen Jaws.”

“What! Never saw it? Well I’m about to save your life.” And he dug through the beach bag and produced the movie, making Daryl laugh again. While Rick was setting up the movie, Daryl opened his sub and took a bite. The sauce was good because Daryl had made it but the deer meatballs had no flavor what so ever. It was the best sub he’d ever eaten because Rick had made it for him. It was gone before the movie even started. Rick turned off the boombox and sat in his chair with the remote shaking his head at how fast Daryl had eaten. While the previews were playing …….

“Hey you’re looking a pink there. Let me rub some sun block on you before you burn.” He reached back into his bag of magic as Daryl thought of it now and came out with a bottle of sun block. He had Daryl sit forward on his lounge and slathered it on his back, then his front and even his legs and tops of his feet. Daryl laughed out loud again when he put some on his nose and cheeks. He then rubbed himself down the sat between Daryl’s legs and asked him to put some on his back. Daryl was delighted to do so. They both settled back as the movie began.

“I hope your not too young for this. I’ll tell you one thing you won’t want to swim in the ocean anymore afterwards. You’re welcome.” 

Once they settled into the movie, Rick opened his sub and took a bite. He stopped crinkling his nose.

“This is awful! How did you eat this?” Daryl burst out laughing.

“Mine was delicious.” Daryl told him with a straight face. Damn he loved that man so much. Rick shook his head. If Daryl could choke it down then he would too. Rick watched as Daryl left his feet over the sides of the lounge so he could wiggle his toes in the sand. It warmed Rick’s heart that he was enjoying this so much. He searched in his bag again and came out with the polaroid camera. They leaned together holding their beers with their sun screened faces and dark shades and Rick pushed the button.

Daryl was loving this movie. They both jumped when the head popped up in the submerged boat wreckage. After the movie was over, Rick turned the music back on.

“Hey! Let’s build a sand castle!” Rick said excitedly pulling out all the stuff they would need from his magic bag. He had all the sandcastle molds in a big bucket with shovels and even little flags. They stood up.

“Let’s go feel the water first.” And Rick took Daryl by the hand and stepped into the kiddie pool.

“I thought you didn’t go into the Ocean anymore after seeing Jaws?” 

“I don’t past my ankles anyway.” Rick said pointing down to the shallow water that they were standing in, making Daryl laugh. He dipped out a bucket full of water and poured it down the front of him and then his back. 

“There’s other ways to cool off without actually going in.” Rick told him smiling and then poured water over him. He wanted Daryl to have the full experience, right down to sand in the butt crack. They got out of the pool….er ocean… and started building. Rick showed him how he needed to wet the sand before putting it into the molds for it to work. Daryl really got into it. He’d never built a sandcastle before and he wanted a big one. They worked on it for hours. It was huge and very detailed, it even had a moat. Rick got caught up in Daryl pure enjoyment of the build and had a lot of fun building it with him. They even argued over what should be where just like a couple friends when he was young. He let Daryl win the arguments after giving him a good fight because Daryl was so passionate about how his castle should look.

“It’s my castle too!” Rick said at one point.

“But I’m the King!” Daryl had come back with. 

As Daryl was placing the last of the flags Rick went to get the camera to take pictures. He took them of just the massive castle and then of Daryl beside his masterpiece and finally of the two of them with it. 

“It’s a shame the tide will wash it all away when it comes in.”

“What?” Daryl asked him.

“Yeah, the tide comes in and always washes them away, but then we come back and rebuild them.” Daryl face was priceless at the thought of his castle being washed away and Rick Took a picture of him.

“Can we come back tomorrow?” Daryl wanted to know.

“If that’s what you want to do we sure can, you’re off tomorrow for Christmas.”

“Do we have Christmas stuff to do?”

“Christmas is magical, you can do whatever you want.”

“What do you want to do?” Daryl asked him.

“I have no plans so I’m up for anything.” Rick would do anything Daryl wanted to do. He had enjoyed watching Daryl so much today that he’d love to do it again if that’s what he wanted. Rick stood up.

“This is the only thing I hate about the beach, sand in my shorts.” Daryl laughed as they both stood and was brushing the sand from their sun screened sticky bodies. 

“We need to get home and get cleaned up. I made Valentine’s reservations for 8 tonight. Wear something nice, I’m taking you out to that Italian place that you like. I know you love their spaghetti.” Rick told him. Daryl grabbed Rick to him and hugged him. Rick hugged him back holding him tight.

As they made their way upstairs, Daryl held Rick’s hand.

“I picked the restaurant so you get to pick the movie. Maybe we should come home and watch a movie in, tonight. What do you think. We can rent one get comfy and cuddle?” 

“That sounds good Rick, real good.”

“Okay…I’ll pick you up at 7:30.” Rick kissed him at his door and turned to go into his room to take a shower.

“Rick?” Daryl called to him. Rick turned. Daryl was nervous, but swallowed and went on.

“Do you need someone to wash your back….I mean with all that sun block on it?” Daryl asked then lowered his eyes. Rick heart skipped a beat and he waited until Daryl looked back up at him before answering.

Rick didn’t answer him, so he looked up to see if he’d gone into to his room only to see him standing there smiling at him. He held his hand out and Daryl crossed the hallway and took it. They went into Rick’s room and into the bathroom. 

Rick was beyond excited that Daryl asked to shower with him. He turned on the water and stripped off his swim trunks, as he turned to check the temp of the water Daryl checked him out. He had an amazing ass. Rick turned back to him before he could raise his eyes and now he was looking at his dick, which was already getting hard. His eyes moved up to Rick’s.

“You coming?” Rick asked him.

“Not yet.” Daryl said without thinking. Rick laughed making Daryl face burn a crimson red.

“Come on stud I’ll have you cumming in no time.” It was Daryl’s turn to laugh. Rick had a way of making him feel bold and strong. He stripped and got in the shower. The first order of business was to shower off all the sand that seemed to be in places that he had no idea of how it got there, that statement had Rick rolling with laughter which encouraged Daryl.

“Are you telling me that you don’t have sand in your ass crack?”

“Why don’t you check and you can tell me?” Rick basically dared him. Well Daryl was not one to back down from a dare so he reached his hands around Rick and slid his soapy fingers down his crack. Rick moaned at the sensations coursing through his body and bit down on Daryl shoulder eliciting a groan from that man. Any shyness Daryl had shown in the past disappeared and he took charge. He brought a hand back around and grabbed hold of Rick’s dick and began squeezing and pumping it. The double assault was going to be Rick’s undoing. He was fucking Daryl’s hand and clenching Daryl fingers in his ass. This had been too long coming and he wasn’t going to last. He reached for Daryl’s cock which was rock hard and had that man growling out a response. That man’s voice sent him right over the edge, which had Daryl following him. The F-bombs bounced off the shower walls, as their orgasms engulfed them. It was fast and furious, but felt so good, felt so right. The two men were in a heap on the shower floor, trying to catch their breath. They smiled at one another, while sucking in air that they desperately needed. They quickly washed again before they ran out of hot water and got out to get ready for their Valentine’s night.

“I don’t have any nice clothes Rick.” Daryl said as they were drying off. Rick stopped drying himself and gave Daryl his full attention.

“I’m not talking suits Daryl. Just something clean maybe with no holes. You know it’s not a fancy restaurant. I like that black button shirt you have with the sleeves that were ripped off, with those black jeans. You know the one’s I’m talking about?” Daryl nodded.

“Maybe you can wear that light blue denim shirt with your black jeans.” Daryl said. Rick nodded liking his choice. Daryl turned to go back to his room and stopped and walked back to stand in front of Rick. He took that man face in his hands and gave him the sweetest kiss Rick had ever received in his entire life.

“Thanks Rick.” Was all he said before turning and going to his room to get ready. Other than his kids, Rick didn’t think you could love someone so much unconditionally. He was wrong. Daryl made him feel things that he’d never felt before. It was all consuming, it was everything, he was like the air you needed in order to breathe. It was almost frightening. Almost. Rick even wiped his boots down for tonight’s date. Something he’d never done before.

Rick knocked on Daryl door. It was only 7. Rick had told him 7:30. He opened the door.

“Hey, I’m gonna head to the restaurant and order for us before they get the busy. You want the spaghetti, right?” Daryl couldn’t help himself, he laughed and nodded his head. Rick leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Okay I’ll meet you there by 8. Don’t be late.” Rick said sternly.

“I won’t.” Daryl said smiling at him. 

When Daryl was ready, he saw he still had 30 minutes before he was supposed to be there. He went into Rick’s room.

Daryl arrived at 8 sharp. The kitchen was dark except for the two candles on the table. Rick stood up and came to him.

“Happy Valentine’s day Daryl.” He said leaning in and kissing him. Something he was finding that he couldn’t seem to get enough of.

“You look hot as hell.” Rick told him. “They just brought our dinner, and look at this place. It’s filling up fast.” They went to the table and sat down. Rick pulled out the camera and took pictures.

“I went with beer, hope that’s okay.” Rick told him. It was Daryl favorite, spaghetti with garlic bread, he even had salad. The meal was perfect, the company even better. When they finished, Rick handed him an envelope. Daryl opened it and took out the folded paper inside and read it.  
Daryl,  
In the beginning  
We did nothing but fight  
I knew I had to watch you  
To keep you in sight  
As time went on  
We knew we had to trust  
Counting on each other  
Was certainly a must  
And now the day has come  
That I’ve longed for so much  
The day we came together  
The day that we touched  
Shoulders so strong  
And eyes so blue  
I just want you to know  
My love for you is true  
Love Rick

As Daryl finished reading his vision was blurry, filled with unshed tears. He blew out a breath to try to keep from crying. He never in his miserable existence ever felt so much love. He stood and pulled Rick up to him. Rick held him as he cried. His Daryl had a sensitive soul. He’d lived through an awful childhood, then under his brothers overbearing and hateful ways. But he overcame all of that and became a strong, beautiful, caring man, the man that Rick loved today.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Daryl.” Rick whispered in his ear. Daryl leaned back.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Rick.” They kissed.

“Come on…. let’s go home and get comfortable and watch a movie. Did you pick one out?” Rick asked him.

“Yes…. The Valentine’s Day Massacre.” Rick laughed. They walked hand in hand upstairs. Then parted to go to their rooms to change. There was a post it note on Rick’s door. It said… ‘Happy Valentine’s Day Rick.’ And it had a hand drawn little heart on it. Rick smiled and looked at Daryl’s door. He’d change and then thank his man.

Rick opened his door and stood still looking all around. There were post it notes everywhere.

I love you!  
You are my rock!  
You’re beautiful to me!  
You’re my better half!  
So glad I have you!  
You mean so much to me!  
I’ve never been loved until you!  
You’re my everything!

They were everywhere! On his mirror, on his headboard, on his dresser drawers, His lamps, his night stands, in his bathroom, on his mirror, on the back of his toilet, in his shower. Each one held a different message. Rick was a little overwhelmed. His Daryl, a man of few words had written them everywhere, pouring out his heart to him. He felt so loved and he hurried to change. He needed to hold that man again in his arms. He changed in record time and hurried across the hall. He forgot to knock, he needed to hug him so bad. He opened the door and there he was. Daryl graced him with that rare smile and Rick grabbed him up! 

“I love you Daryl! That was the best Valentine’s gift I’ve ever gotten!” With that said, he kissed him passionately. 

“Where do you want to watch the movie? Downstairs, here, or my room?” Rick asked him. 

“You get to pick tonight, I picked last night.” Daryl told him, because he really didn’t care as long as they were together. That was all that mattered to him. Rick pulled off his T-shirt and took off his sleep pants and flopped down on the bed. Daryl who had yet to even put a t-shirt or sleep pants on, put the movie in and turned off the light, then climbed in behind him. He was going to hold him tonight. 

Before the previews were even over, Daryl realized that Rick was asleep. He thought about everything Rick did for him today. He was up before dawn and had made him breakfast in bed. Lord knew how long it took him to clear the dining room of all the furniture. Then he’d had to bring in all that sand and tote all that water for the pool. He spent more time making those awful meatballs to make him a sub. Then their time in the shower….. he’d never forget that as long as he lived. Plus, dinner tonight. Daryl felt very well loved.

Rick woke at 4:38. He felt warm and content. Daryl was wrapped around him, holding him. He laid there thinking about yesterday and couldn’t keep the smile from taking over his face. He was happy, really happy. He tried to get up to go to the bathroom, but Daryl’s arms tightened around him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” His gravelly voice growled into his ear. Rick smiled.

“I’m going out to make snow angels and snowmen.” Rick teased him.

“Really? I’ve never done that, can I come?” Daryl asked him. Rick realized that Daryl was serious. His heart broke about the childhood that Daryl never had.

“Are you sure you want to? It’s cold out.” Rick asked him, but was getting excited to do another first with him.

“Yes!” Daryl said thrilled with the idea. He didn’t know what a snow angel was but he knew what a snowman was he’d seen those before and couldn’t wait to build one.

They played for hours outside in the snow. They made snow angels, and built an army of snowmen. Rick took lots of pictures. They were headed back home when Rick stopped and made a snowball and threw it at Daryl, hitting him in the back. Daryl stopped and turned. Then he smiled and Rick ran. Now this, was something he’d done before. By the time they got home they were snow covered, wet, cold, and hungry, but they were laughing and they were happy. They peeled off their wet clothes and put them into the washer. It was a little before 9 am, they were making breakfast together in their underwear, when Rick realized it was Christmas morning. He came up behind Daryl who was at the stove frying the potatoes and wrapped his arms around him, resting he chin on Daryl’s shoulder.

“Merry Christmas Daryl.” He said softly into his ear. Daryl put the spatula down and turned in his arms to face him.

“Merry Christmas Rick. I…I don’t have anything for you…I looked…but nothing I found was good enough. I’m sorry.”

“Daryl…you’ve already given me the thing I wanted most.”

“What? I haven’t given you anything Rick.”

“You gave me you…..” Rick said looking into his man’s eyes. Daryl kissed and hugged him.

“You’ve always had me Rick.”

“Yeah? Well I didn’t know it until now.”

Meanwhile…..at the Hilltop……

Maggie had gathered the core group into her and Glenn’s room, plus a few extra’s that had become family.

“I asked you all here because I received a message from Rick that Daryl had hidden gifts in one of the van’s for all of us.” She pointed to all the gift piled in the corner of the room. She began to hand them out.

Michonne unwrapped her box to find the two things she was always asking for and looking for. It had 2 cases of her favorite tooth paste and 6 bottles of her bubble bath. She hugged them to her and let her happy tears fall. Denise opened up her box to find 3 sets of scrubs and a note that said… ‘Hope these help to keep your regular clothes nice.’ Denise couldn’t believe that Daryl remembered her saying how all her clothes got ruined and stained with blood. Tara opened her box to find a 12 pack of orange crush, 2 cases of red twizzler’s, and 6 pair of goofy sun glasses. “Yes!” She yelled pumping a fist in the air. In Abe’s box was 2 boxes of Cuban cigars and 6 bottles of Jack Daniels. On Aaron and Eric’s laps lay 23 license plates of different states, and a dozen jars of homemade spaghetti sauce. Judith was looking through a huge box of dress up clothes already picking out what she was going to wear for the day. Carl held the 6 eye patches in his hand. He’d told Daryl that he was tired of having to wear bandages all the time, there were at least a dozen video games that he didn’t have in the box as well. Carol and Ezekiel were next, it was a huge box when Carol opened it she cried, it was filled with chocolate bars. She couldn’t wait to hug her Pookie. Morgan open his package to find 2 books one on the fine art of cheese making and the second one said cheese making for dummies. Everyone laughed including Morgan but now maybe he could try it again. Rosita found a pair of military style boots with 6 pair of her favorite socks. How did Daryl know she wondered out loud?

“Daryl is a great listener.” Maggie said and they all agreed.

Sasha opened her long box to find a brand new rifle and scope with a case of ammo to go with it. If her smile got any bigger her face might break. Eugene opened a case of composition notebook’s which were Eugene’s favorite with a case of pens and a case of pencils, but what really excited him were the 2 pocket recorders that he’d been asking for, for the past year. Jesus opened his box to find a brand new, tags still on, long coat. His other had disappeared during the war he tried it on and it was a perfect fit. His face showed his happiness at the new coat. Jerry roared a battle cry when he opened his gift and found a battle club. Enid wondered how Daryl found out that she taken up writing stories when she opened her box to find dozens of journals, and cases of pens. But the old type writer with cases of replacement ribbon was her favorite. She couldn’t wait to try it out. Dwight’s came next and he got cedar chest filled with whittling tools and a huge box of different varying sizes, blocks of wood. Daryl was really the only one who knew how much he enjoyed making things. Father Gabriel broke down and cried when he opened his box and found dozens of children’s Bibles. He been looking for years. The box for Maggie and Glenn was huge. She opened it to find a cradle for the baby. On one end was etched ‘Our Future Leader’. Maggie cried and picked up the note inside. ‘Maggie, I saw the nursery was coming together, but noticed you didn’t have anything for your room when the baby comes. I know you and you’ll want to keep that beautiful boy close. Love Daryl.’ The tears came as fast as she could wipe them away.

“Glenn said that Daryl was one of the good things in this world.” Glenn held his emotional wife. The group wholeheartedly agreed. As everyone was looking at their gifts and talking quietly, Maggie saw a small box with no name on it. She scanned the room and everyone had received a gift from Daryl so she opened it hoping to find out who it was for. Inside was a note and a palm size glass heart ornament with ‘I love you’ etched on it. She opened the note. ‘Merry Christmas Rick. Love Daryl.’ Her hand went to her heart without her even realizing it. Her smile was brighter than all the Christmas lights. More tears fell. Glenn came to her when he saw her crying. She showed him the gift and the note. Glenn smiled and whispered in her ear. “It’s about damn time!” Maggie nodded her agreement. But Rick wasn’t here to get the gift. Glenn decided he was going to Alexandria to make a special delivery. Everyone in the room decided to go. Glenn wouldn’t allow Maggie to go in her condition with the roads the way they were. She cried over it but knew he was right. They would take the four wheels drive vehicles, and Glenn, Jesus, Dwight, Jerry, Carol and King Ezekiel would drive them back tomorrow or the next day. They wanted to make Daryl a Christmas dinner. They got packed and ready to go.

Rick and Daryl were eating their breakfast deciding on plans for the day. They settled on going to the beach again, because both men had thoroughly enjoyed it.

As the party made there way through the gates of Alexandria, the first thing they noticed was that every yard had a snowman and snow angels. As they came to a stop in front of the house and got out, they could hear the music blaring from inside. They looked at one another each wondering what was going on. The first thing they noticed was the Christmas tree lit up and saw all the pictures hanging on it. They stood around the tree, their faces beaming looking at all the pictures. On the island separating the kitchen from the living room were the green top hats and remnants of green beer in mugs with the empty shot glasses. In the kitchen was a line of items, but at the other end of the table were the burnt down candles dirty dinner plates a red rose and an envelope with a note laying on top. It was passed around.

“It’s about damn time!” Carol said aloud and everyone agreed. It was Michonne who figured out what all the lined up items were for.

“They’re celebrating holidays. All of them.” She smiled.

“Daryl’s never had a holiday before.” Carol said without thinking.

“Well shit! And I called him a scrooge!” Tara felt terrible about it.

“I called him a grinch.” Michonne said with regret.

“Seriously? The man didn’t have a childhood, Santa never came to his house.” Carol said clearly upset with her family.

“We didn’t know Carol, he never told us.” Tara said.

“Well, you should also know that he’s covered with scars from the beatings his drunk father gave him his entire childhood. He doesn’t talk about it. You shouldn’t have judged him! You’re supposed to be his family.” Ezekiel told her she was being to hard on them, after all they had know way of knowing that. Carol apologized. She knew she was overprotective of her Pookie.

“I wonder where they are Glenn said.” 

“I’ll check upstairs.” Sasha volunteered. She was back in a flash and told them they needed to come see this. They piled into Ricks room and saw all the post it notes. They looked into Daryl’s and saw the Christmas tree and the unmade bed. They’d seen that Ricks bed was made.

“I don’t think they’ve missed us at all.” Abe said making everyone laugh.

“And it’s clear they’re not expecting us either.” Michonne said.

They made their way back downstairs, and that’s when Tara notice the dining room furniture piled up in a corner. They reached for the double sliding doors and pulled them apart. There jaws hit the floor at the sight before them. There was Rick and Daryl laying in chase lounge chairs in swim trucks with dark glasses covered in sunscreen and sand, Asleep side by side holding hands. A massive sandcastle was sitting beside the pool of water. Carol carefully closed the doors.

“We’re going to the beach!” She said with excitement and tears from all that Rick had done for Daryl while they were away. But, it was clear to her that this what they had needed, to be alone with one another and admit their feelings.

“Go get changed into something for the beach, just wear underwear it that’s all you have. First ones ready….start making the margarita’s and the pina colada’s. Hurry up! I want to be in there when they wake up. Everyone scrambled to get ready, all with smiles on their faces. It only took seconds for the men to strip down to their boxers, so they got started on the drinks. Thankfully the blender couldn’t be heard over the music playing so loud. Towels were brought down for anyone who didn’t want to sit directly in the sand. When everyone was ready with drinks and towels in their hands Carol opened the doors once more.

It was Judith who made their presence known when she squealed with delight over seeing the pool and the sand castle. 

Daryl and Rick jerked awake to Judith’s joyful scream. Both men’s faces showed shock and surprised at seeing the family there.

“Had we known you were planning a trip to the beach we would have been here a lot sooner. I love the beach! Merry Christmas Pookie!” And Carol leaned down to kiss his sun blocked slathered cheek. Then she whispered in his ear for him to remember that she loved him first. He smiled as she moved to Rick to wish him a Merry Christmas. It was a steady line of hugs, kisses and good wishes.

“Can we change the music from the old people stuff?” Carl yelled out making everyone laugh.

Daryl was overwhelmed by the love and thank you’s from his family. For the first time in his life he felt it, truly felt it.

Rick leaned over to whisper in Daryl’s ear.

“The tides coming in.”

“What?”

“The tides coming in.” He pointed to Daryl’s castle which was falling apart from the accidental bumps of little Judith.

“We’ll just build another one.” Daryl said smiling at him. Rick leaned in and gave him a kiss.

“As many as you want Daryl.”

As he looked around the room….er beach, all his family was there except Maggie. Glenn walked up to the two men who were still holding hands.

“This was in with all the other gifts that Daryl sent.” He handed the box to Rick. That man opened it and picked it up to examine. He opened the folded piece of paper and read it. He laid it on his lap and pulled Daryl in for a hug.

“God, I love you Daryl.”

“Dad….we need help over here.” Carl called out.

“Daryl’s the master castle builder, but beware! He’s mean!”

“I’m not mean, I’m the king of my castle!” The two men got up to go and build their third castle…….

Life was good in Alexandria and this was the best Christmas Daryl ever had.


End file.
